


(light em' up) i'm on fire

by jaebums



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebums/pseuds/jaebums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinyoung's checklist:<br/>step one. take over got7<br/>step two. take over the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	(light em' up) i'm on fire

The cameras are off, the managers have handed out the schedules for the next day, and it seems that all is well. It should be a normal night, but really, how can anything be normal when Park Jinyoung exists?

It had seemed ludicrous when Jinyoung demanded for Jackson to take over dishwashing for the night.

"Well first off, that's Jackson hyung to you," the older protests, not even bothering to get off the couch (he's really not even on the couch itself, just sprawled across Mark's and Bambam's laps). "And why the hell would I ever wash the dishes when it's your turn?"

Jinyoung simply raises an eyebrow, arms already crossed. "Jaebum." 

Their leader barely glances up from his notebook when his name is brought up, pushing his glasses up on his nose and sighing. It's been a pretty long day, full of promotions and performances and Youngjae sleeping on him in the car (and Youngjae’s head is heavy, okay, Jaebum doesn't know what the kid eats). Nobody's dared to ask Jaebum for anything when he's this tired, but Jinyoung's always been special.

"Give me one good reason why Jackson should do your work."

Jinyoung leans against the doorframe, thinking for a few seconds as he comes up with a good counterargument. Finally, he smirks at all the members in the room. There's a dramatic pause before he turns towards Jaebum and opens his mouth. "I'll ride you tonight."

Everyone groans, and Jaebum goes bright red as Jackson and Bambam grab each other and scream, Yugyeom gags, and Youngjae nearly falls off the couch. Mark just rolls his eyes, because, Jinyoung.

"Alright," Jaebum says, still blushing. "Jackson..."

Jinyoung gives Jackson a pitying smile, pointing towards the kitchen.

Jaebum and Jinyoung haven't kept their relationship a secret at all in the dorms, reminding the members constantly, whether it's through the form of Jaebum innocently making Jinyoung morning coffee (and refusing to make coffee for anyone else, no matter how in need of it they are), Jackson shrieking as he walks in on Jinyoung blowing Jaebum for the fifth time (but really,why does he keep going in Jinyoung's room if he knows what to expect?), or Jinyoung using his relationship status to claim power over the other boys in every aspect of life. And, honestly, Jaebum is okay with anything as long as his dick is being touched on a regular basis. He just isn't as open about their sexual activities as his boyfriend.

"Really, I wouldn't be surprised if Jinyoung is only dating Jaebum because he's trying to become leader," Bambam stage whispers to Yugyeom as Jinyoung struts to his room, oddly reminiscent of a male peacock. Jaebum quickly gathers his notebook and pencil, ready to follow Jinyoung. He ignores the maknaes and stands, determinedly not looking at any member.

"Wait, seriously man?" Jackson says. He gestures to Jinyoung’s disappearing back, then the general direction of the kitchen. "Bros before hoes, and Jinyoung is most definitely a hoe." 

Their great leader shrugs in apology and scurries after Jinyoung, that traitor. Jackson really needs to have a talk with JYP about role selection in their group. He turns to the other members helplessly, and Mark shoves him off his lap. 

-

"Yah. Wake up."

Bambam feels a light kick to his side, followed by a smack to his head. Even though he doesn't want to, he opens his eyes to see Jinyoung grinning down at him, bouncing with energy even though it's still dark outside. He groans. "Why...?"

On a regular day, Jaebum knocks on their door five times in a row, always shouting something about what's on their schdule before moving on to the next room. He's never had to resort to physical violence, since they're rarely late. Jinyoung, though, seems to have a different method to waking the members.

"Why am I waking you up instead of Jaebum?" Jinyoung asks, throwing a sock at Yugyeom, who's just stirring awake. "Leader boyfriend privileges!"

The maknae yawns as another sock hits his face, blearily rubbing at his eyes. "But Jaebum is so much better at this than you are. Where is he?”

Jinyoung throws a final sock in Yugyeom's general direction, while pulling out the other’s last pair of clean socks. "These are nice. Can I keep them? And, let's just say Jaebum is preoccupied at the moment, since he's kinda tired from our… activities last night. If you know what I mean.”

Yugyeom sobs into his pillow as Jinyoung disappears, probably to terrorize Jackson and Mark. He does know what Jinyoung means, because he got to hear the action going on in Jinyoung’s room all night. When he gets up to look for clothes and to erase any disturbing images (and sounds) from his mind, he realizes that Jinyoung really did take his socks. 

-

None of the members look happy at breakfast. The exceptions are Jinyoung and Jaebum, who are looking at each other with actual hearts in their eyes and playing footsie beneath the table. Jackson slams his spoon against his cereal bowl, startling everyone into looking at him.

“You guys,” he gestures to Jinyoung and Jaebum, glaring at each of them in turn. “No PDA while we're trying to eat. I'm trying not to start the day with throwing up, if you don't mind.”

There are mumbles of approval from all sides of the table, and Jackson beams victoriously. Honestly, you'd think he'd just slayed a dragon (and he would agree, because Jinyoung is a special kind of monster). Jaebum pulls his left hand away from where it was intertwined with Jinyoung’s, continuing to shovel food into his mouth with his right hand. Nobody notices the gleam in Jinyoung's eyes as he glares at Jackson.

During their first schedule, a morning magazine photoshoot, Jinyoung pops up behind Jackson while they're waiting for Youngjae to finish his solo pictures. Instinctively, Jackson looks around for Jaebum, too, but finds him conversing with Mark in front of a screen with their group shots. He's brought back to the person in front of him as Jinyoung snaps his fingers in his face.

“So,” Jinyoung drawls, “Nice move this morning.” He smiles an overly friendly smile that immediately makes the other suspicious. Jackson backs a few steps away. “I also forgot to mention that you're doing the dishes again tonight.”

And, really, Jackson would complain to someone but there's nobody to complain to. Mark laughs and does nothing, Youngjae already thinks he's insane, and the maknaes have less power than Jackson himself does. And Jaebum? If he complained to Jaebum about his own boyfriend, two people would be yelling at him. So he opts to kick Jinyoung's ankle with his designer shoes that really don't hurt. When Jackson moved to South Korea for this dancer/singer/celebrity gig, he had no idea that he'd be living in an actual hell. If he'd known years ago that Jinyoung existed, he probably would've taken up that Stanford scholarship.

When a stylist calls Jinyoung's name, he obediently goes to her, but not without turning to Jackson again. “By the way, Jaebum's already told me that if anything happens to him, I'll be leader.”

-

Jaebum isn't that scary. It's true that their leader’s temper tantrums can get intense, but he doesn't get angry easily any more. The last time he actually got upset was when a dancer had groped Jinyoung’s ass backstage, months ago. Everyone else had learned their lesson. 

Actually, all the members are pretty chill, which is why fights don't break out often between each other. If something does happen, Jinyoung usually acts as the mediator. He's quiet when the camera is on, and seems peaceful, but Jinyoung himself can get very scary.

“Youngjae-ah, why don't you sit in the front?”

A tired Youngjae looks at Jinyoung, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “But, hyung, doesn't Jaebum usually get shotgun..?”

“Oh, don't worry about it,” Jinyoung says, placing a hand on Youngjae’s back and steering him to the car. “You can sleep while Jaebum and I sit in the back.”

Jackson overhears, but lunges forward too late, the door closing behind Youngjae before he can pull the boy out of harm's way. “Don't,” he hisses at Jinyoung, “Don't you dare do anything with Jaebum while that angel is sleeping.”

He only gets an innocent smile in return, Jinyoung sliding open the back side door. “I have no idea what you're talking about, but no promises. As you know, I have our leader on my side.”

Jackson gathers the remaining members before they jump into their van to go home. “Guys.” Mark’s on his phone, Yugyeom is teasing Bambam about his height, and why does nobody ever listen to him? “Guys!”

The maknae line stop what they're doing and look at him, but Mark’s eyes remain glued to his phone (he expected that). Before their manager comes back, though, he needs to tell everyone else. So he plows forward.

“Don't you think Jinyoung is getting a little too.. power hungry?” Jackson asks, eyeing the others for signs for agreement. He gets nothing in return, but continues anyway. “I think he's using his boyfriend status to slowly overthrow Jaebum.”

Both Bambam and Yugyeom start to talk over each other.

“It’s so unfair that he hasn't done his chores in a week-”

“When I told Jaebum, he laughed it off but I really think Jinyoung wants his job-”

“I can hear them doing things when I'm trying to sleep, I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a month-”

“Jinyoung told me that being the leader’s boyfriend practically means that he's the leader, and-”

“And Jinyoung could probably get you all kicked out of the company if he hears you,” Mark cuts in. All eyes turn to him, but his are still focused on the screen of his phone. “You guys know he has blackmail pictures of us that we don't even know exists.”

Right as Mark says this, Jackson’s phone buzzes. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the new message.

_From: Park Jinyoung_  
_17:35:16  
Jackson Wang. I know exactly what you're trying to do._

Jackson shrieks, nearly dropping his phone. Behind him, Mark smiles as he tucks his own phone into his pocket.


End file.
